Just Kiss and Make up!
by Gershwin4
Summary: Ike and Ness loathe each other. For what reason? Nobody knows. Everybody tells them to kiss and make up because their arguments are disturbing the tranquility of their lives. Will they ever become friends? T because Ike and Ness are potty mouths.


Haii~ And yeah. Fic. Here. Don't forget to review!

"Shut your fucking mouth before I shut it for you!" Ike yelled, his face red and distorted into a menacing scowl.  
>"I don't think you could even shut a Pikmin's mouth!" Ness answered, equally as enraged.<p>

The rest of the Smashers groaned in their rooms. It was 2am and a big part of the tournament would be happening later that day. Instead of getting some sleep, each night they'd have to listen to Ness and Ike's petty arguments.

Zelda muttered to her roommates.  
>"Goddess! How do they fight so. Damn. Much?"<br>"I dunno." Samus yawned. "It'll probably last another five minutes. Then they'll say 'Fine!' and call it a night." She put a pillow over the back of her head to try and drown out some noise.  
>"Unless Ness calls Ike dumb, since he's never really went to a real school before and isn't the brightest guy here. Or if Ike calls Ness weak, because as far as Ness is concerned, saving the world of certain doom wouldn't be considered weak. And you know how they both hate being called that." Jigglypuff informed, rolling over.<br>"How do they get so much energy? If anything, the both of them should be getting drunk and passing out, they're both young adults. Don't guys do stupid things like that?" Nana asked sitting up.  
>Peach stretched and stood up, slipping into her pink, mushroom slippers. "Now, now. All we have to do is wait for them to calm down. As long as they don't go to name calling extremities, then we'll be-"<br>Ike's loud ranting cut her off.

"Oh really? Are you trying me you weak piece of crap?"  
>"Duh! At least Pikmin have a brain to know that they're being insulted!" Ness balled his hands into fists.<br>"You annoying, soft, wimp!"  
>"You barbaric, white trash, idiot!"<br>"You...!"

"...And there it goes." Peach finished.  
>"Peach! Go do something before they start brawling again!" Zelda instructed.<br>"Ok! I'll be on my w-"  
>A loud 'smack' sound echoed through the building.<br>"Oh dear…" Peach sighed, peeking out the door. She saw Ness lying on the floor panting with Ike standing over him, grinning. She looked closely at Ness. Around his left eye was a nasty purple and yellow bruise, outlined by the indentation of a fist; Ike's fist. Ike hit him so hard; he was bleeding from under the eye. Peach gasped when she saw the situation. She was about to go tend to Ness when Ike began to speak again.  
>"Hah! You really are a wimp! I wonder how you made it through both the previous tournaments!"<br>Ness gritted his teeth and stood up. He took a step back, and without warning, punched Ike back, right in his left eye. Ike fell backward; he and Ness now had matching bruises. Ness walked up to him.  
>"Wow. Only someone as dumb as you wouldn't have seen that coming. I don't think school determines how smart you are. I think you're just naturally stupid; school doesn't teach common sense." Ness jeered.<br>Now Ike was furious. That was probably the worse 'dumb one' insult he's heard in a while.  
>"You bitch!" Ike screamed while lunging at Ness, picking him up in a fireman's hold, and then slamming himself backwards, crushing Ness. Ness was winded, but not too hurt. He got out from under Ike and held him down with his PSI. While Ike was immobilized, Ness kicked him over and over in his stomach. Ike grabbed at Ness' shirt and pinned him against a wall. He kneed Ness in the gut thrice before throwing him across the hall. Ness quickly got back up and charged at Ike, managing to catch him in a headlock. He repeatedly bashed at Ike's face.<br>Peach backed up into the room, closing the door silently, under the noise of the fight.  
>"They're fighting and it's really bad."<br>Nana looked up again.  
>"Who's winning?" She asked eagerly.<br>"I don't have a clue! That boy of yours Nana, for a guy of 17, he's much stronger and fights much better." Peach remarked.  
>"Ike's only two years older. It can't be that difficult..." Samus stated apathetically.<br>"We've got to get them to be friends." Zelda announced.  
>"I just hope that Ness is safe." Nana sighed<br>"I just hope that Ike is safe." Zelda added.  
>"I just hope they become pals." Jigglypuff said.<br>Samus groaned from under her pillow. "I just hope they both shut the hell up so I can rest!"

Marth, Link, and Pit sat on the Volleyball court with Lucas, Popo, Pikachu and Toony. They all wore a T-shirt and jeans. They set up a friendly game of Volleyball with the girls, Ness, and Ike so that Ness and Ike would bond. The girls said they'd be coming soon but Ness and Ike were nowhere to be found.  
>"Well, since nobody else is here, explain what's going to happen Marth." Link said.<br>Marth patted his shiny, blue hair, crossed his arms and began explaining how the day would go.  
>"We make Peach and Popo team captains and one of them is going to pick both Ike and Ness. Then, since they're on the same team, the work together and become friends." he explained.<br>"This better work. Peach and I are supposed to go flying this evening but if Ike and Ness start fighting, Peach has to be there to tend both of them if they're seriously wounded." Pit said.  
>"Relax angel boy. This plan seems fine!" Toon Link said, putting his hands behind his head.<br>"I-if you say so... We also have to make sure they're friends before the mega elimination round at 7pm today. It's already 12pm." Lucas murmured.  
>"Don't worry, I know so!"<br>Popo rolled his eyes and looked to the left. He saw Ness walking in, wearing a red tank and black shorts. He still wore his baseball cap low and put a part of his hair over his right eye to hide the shiner.  
>"Hothead number 1 is here." He grumbled.<br>"So is Ike!" Pikachu exclaimed while looking to the right. Ike was walking toward the court with a blue tank and white shorts. His headband still trailed behind him, a part if it covering his left eye.  
>"What the hell is he doing here?" Ike demanded.<br>"I have as much right to play as you idiot!" Ness stated.  
>"Fucking twit!"<br>"Annoying bitch!"  
>"Ugly shit!"<br>"Stupid jerk!"  
>"All bark but no bite!"<br>"All brawn and no brain!"  
>The girls walked in before the two of them could finish. Nana and Zelda ran up to Ness and Ike respectively and hugged the life outta them to get them to shut up.<br>"Sooooo... Who's up for some volleyball? Popo and I are captains!" Peach announced.  
>"Yeah, yeah. You pick first." Popo groaned.<br>"Ok! I pick Samus!"  
>"I pick Lucas."<br>"I pick ummm Pit!"  
>"I'll take... Zelda."<br>"Ness!"  
>"Marth."<br>"Ike!"  
>Ike paused for a minute, but reluctantly joined her team.<br>"Nana."  
>"Link!"<br>"Toony."  
>"Pikachu!"<br>"Jiggly."  
>The teams were all assembled now. Captains were deciding who would be where. This may be an interesting match.<p>

"Remember guys! Bump, set, spike! Teamwork is gonna pull us through!" Peach said cheerfully.  
>"Teamwork my ass..." Ike muttered. He turned to Ness and stared coldly.<br>"Just don't get in my way."  
>"Whatever." Ness replied.<br>Peach served the ball first. Marth bumped it over to Jigglypuff. She set it for Lucas to spike. Lucas jumped up and slammed the ball to the other side. Samus dove and barely got it. Pit flew over to bump the ball back to the net between Ness and Ike.  
>"I got it!" They both yelled and as they jumped, the crashed into each other, missing it.<br>"You idiot! I had that one!" Ness yelled.  
>"I'm a better player so you should just leave it to me!" Ike yelled back.<br>"Boys please! Let's just go on." Peach pleaded.  
>Pikachu served the next one. Zelda bumped it over to Nana, who set it for Toony. He slammed it right to the corner of the court. Link saved it just in time. The ball was for Ness to set but Ike jumped in to get it.<br>"Ike stop!" Pit started but it was too late. Ike crashed into Ness again, missing the ball.  
>"Link groaned in annoyance. "Guys, I don't like to lose. Get your acts together!"<br>"Can you idiots just take turns? I don't even know what gets you people so angry at each other." Samus yelled.  
>"...What?" Ike asked.<br>"Take. Turns. One time Ness spikes, then you spike, and so on. Maybe that's the reason. You guys just don't know how to give each other a fair chance."  
>Ness shrugged and decided to give it a try. He didn't have a reason to hate Ike, he just did. But maybe helping each other would fix that.<br>"Ok then. Let's go." he answered  
>Link served it high. Jigglypuff flew up and hit it right back over. Peach bumped it for Ike to set. After Ike did, Ness jumped up and smacked the ball to the corner, scoring a point. He smiled, knowing that he just scored a point. To Ike, that smile was a sign of being boastful. He declared competition in his head against Ness. He would score more points than him. He guessed that's why he hates Ness; he always tries to bring out his competitive side.<br>Popo hit it over; Ness set the ball up for Ike. He leaped up and punched the ball over. It hit the ground right by Zelda's foot. Ike smirked at Ness. Ness knew that smirk, Ike was trying to beat him at something, but Ness wouldn't let that happen. Ness and Ike kept scoring more and more points until both teams were tied 20-20. The rest of the Smashers crowded at one side of the court watching for the outcome. The match point was Ness' turn to spike. Pit bounced it twice, and then served it over hard. Popo bumped it over to Nana, who set it for Zelda. She jumped and spiked it over to where Link was standing. He bumped it to Peach, and she set it for Pikachu. Pikachu jumped up and hit back over. Jigglypuff dove and saved it. Lucas hit it to bring it back in good air and Marth slammed it over. Pit got it and sent it over to Samus who set it for Ness. Massive amounts of PSI surged through his arm for this one shot to make it impossible to return. Raging fire seemed to flow around Ike's arm as well. Power like that could stop a bullet and send it back.  
>The ball was set for Ness but Ike jumped up with him. The both of them hit the ball and it careened down to the middle of the other team. The two of their combined strengths made the Volleyball crash into the ground, creating a gaping, crackling, hole in the ground. It started a shockwave so great, everyone on the opposing team was thrown about. Nana and Zelda seemed to get hit by it most..<br>"...Well that went well." Samus said.  
>"At least they learned teamwork and can work together now?" Peach stated.<br>"Fat chance." Link remarked.  
>"Why so?" Pit asked.<br>Link pointed to the other side where Ness and Ike were tending to the girls and cursing at each other.  
>Lucas walked over rubbing his arm.<br>"N-now what? They still hate each other! We can't have them being buck wild at the tournament. When Ike and N-ness are in a rage... nobody could stand a chance!" Lucas said panicking.  
>Popo and Marth walked over to check the time.<br>"It's only 1 o'clock. We've got time." Marth explained.  
>Popo groaned. "Today's gonna be a long day.."<br>"How about we get some lunch?" Link suggested.  
>"Lunch...?" Peach whispered.<br>"Yeah. Lunch. Y'know. The meal between Breakfast and Dinner..."  
>"Lunch!" Peach exclaimed.<br>"...Did it finally ring a bell?"  
>"No, not like that! We're going to make Ness and Ike waiters, and they'll serve us lunch!" She said and looked toward the two of them who were now rolling around pummeling each other.<br>"...Not a bad idea." Popo complimented.  
>"But how're we gonna get them to be waiters?" Jigglypuff asked.<br>"Waitresses on roller skates!" Toon link said.  
>Everyone else stared at him.<br>"Aren't you a little young to be a pervert?" Pikachu said.  
>"That... just might work." Peach said looking at Zelda and Nana.<br>"...Peach! You can't be serious!" Nana complained.

"I can't believe she was serious!" Nana cried.  
>"I can't believe they agreed so easily when they found out we'd be on roller skates." Zelda complained.<br>"Boys..." Nana sighed.  
>"And just look at us!" Zelda exclaimed looking down at her outfit: A low dark purple shirt that stops above the belly button and really short jeans. Zelda's slender figure and Nana's curves were defined even more.<br>"We look like-"  
>Nana covered her mouth.<br>"Don't say it. At least pretend we have some dignity. Besides, this isn't about us. It's for the men that we care about."  
>"Speaking of which, here they come."<br>Ness walked in right after Ike. They both wore sleeveless, white tuxedo shirts and dark purple vests over black jeans.  
>"You guys ready?" Ike asked.<br>Zelda sighed and put on her skates. Nana followed suit.  
>"Ready." They said.<br>"Ok let's go. There are 28 hungry smashers out there and we have to write down orders, prepare food, and serve them out." Ness explained.  
>"Then we better get started." Nana said.<p>

Ness and Ike would go and ask what they wanted to eat, and Nana and Zelda would administer the drinks. Many of the male smashers whistled at the girls and the rest snickered at the boys' outfit. Captain Falcon decided to be first to order and called Ness and Ike over to where he was sitting.  
>"Yooooohoooo! Mr. Fabulous Waiteeeer! I'm ready to order!" He shouted.<br>Ike and Ness strolled over to where the Captain was yelling.  
>"What'll it be?" Ike asked through gritted teeth. Ness began asking Popo, Lucas and Toon Link. He seemed to be having less trouble.<br>"Hmmmmm. I don't know Ike. Do you recommend the roast chicken, or the grilled steak?" Falcon said obnoxiously.  
>"The steak. Is very good." Ike muttered back.<br>"Then... I'll have the chicken. Thaaaaank youuu."  
>"You're pushing it."<br>"I'd also like a Coke!"  
>Ike scowled and sighed, scribbling away at his pad.<p>

Nana wasn't having much fun either.  
>"Ok Meta Knight. You want a Sprite and what?" She asked.<br>"Shrimp. 3 skewers with 4 on a skewer, slow cooked on a rotisserie, seasoned with cilantro, tails still on it, dipped in extra virgin olive oil, breaded, then grilled, garlic salted, then baked in an oven powered by the Sun of planet Popstar."  
>Nana twitched. "Now I have to go find the stupid solar powered oven, and thaw some shimp and I don't even know how to use that rotisserie thingy. Can't you just have a burger?"<br>"I don't wa-"  
>"Nope. You are having a burger." She scribbled it down and walked away to help someone else.<p>

After getting everyone's orders, the four of them walked to the kitchen to start whipping up lunch. Ike and Ness seemed to be getting along for the time being. Zelda turned to the boys.  
>"Any of you know how to prepare anything?" she asked.<br>The both of them stood there and shuffled their feet.  
>"Cereal." Ness said.<br>"Hot Pockets." Ike added.  
>Zelda sighed and beckoned Nana over to her. They'd take care of the cooking.<p>

"Ok boys. We have 28 orders with drinks to hand out. Nana goes with Ness, and I'll go with Ike." Zelda announced.  
>"Alright. Move out!" Ike cheered.<br>The four of them began administering lunch. The girls rolled by and put down plates while the guys struggled to keep up. When Ike got to Captain Falcon, he pestered Ike to no end.  
>"Mr. Fabulous Waiter, where is my Steak?"<br>"You said you wanted Chicken." Ike grumbled.  
>"Well now I want steak!"<br>Peach noticed what was going on, and quickly realized the outcome: If Falcon kept messing with Ike, his low patience would disappear and Ike would do something dumb to let out his anger. Then Ness would rebuke Ike for being dumb and they'd remember that they hate each other for some reason. She decided she needed to do something before Ike did something stupid.  
>"Um, Ike! My soda is warm." She said.<br>"I'll be there in a second Peach!" Ike called and turned back to Falcon.  
>"Listen, you are eating whatever the hell I want to give you. Now shut up and take the chicken."<br>"Alright, alright. But where's my drink?"  
>Zelda rolled by and left a glass of Coke. While she turned around, Falcon slapped her butt. Ike looked like he'd just seen bloody murder, shocked, disgusted, and angered. Zelda flushed red and as she turned around with a look that said "What the hell?" Falcon simply crossed his arms and spoke.<br>"You're dressed like that for a reason aren't you? Can't let that go to waste."  
>Zelda rolled away quickly without looking back. Falcon looked at Ike.<br>"What's the matter? You looked like somebody ju-"  
>Ike punched him square in the nose with all of his might. Captain Falcon flew out of his chair and into a nearby plant, clutching his bleeding face.<br>"You annoying perv." Ike spat.  
>Ness turned around, two plates of fish in each hand and saw Ike punch Captain Falcon.<br>"Ike! You crude, pugnacious, imbecile! Can't you do one thing without being a jerk?" he exclaimed.  
>"You're using those big words on purpose because you know I don't know what they mean; you're more of a jerk than I am!" Ike said turning around as well.<br>"Well common sense would tell you to try and figure out it what I meant. I'm talking about you so it can't be anything good!"  
>"You have a big mouth Ness. But everyone knows that you aren't big enough to do anything!" Ike gripped a plate and tossed it at Ness. It hit is head and shattered. Ness staggered backwards, dropping everything in his hands. He regained his balance and threw a whole plate of food at Ike. The Spaghetti and meat sauce splashed on Ike's face and dripped into his shirt. Ike threw the plate of chicken and rice back at Ness. Chicken grease caked in Ness' hair and rice got in his eyes, ears, and nose. Ness threw a bowl of hot soup back, which scalded Ike's right arm. The two of them bombarded each other with plates of food.<br>Peach ducked under the table and brought Samus and Pit down with her.  
>"...I don't think this plan worked" She announced.<br>A mozzarella stick flew under the table and stuck on Samus.  
>"You think?" She said pulling the gooey cheese out of her hair.<br>"Why can't they just give it all a rest?" Pit complained.  
>"Rest..." Peach murmured.<br>"Tell me about it. These two should just kiss and make up." Samus agreed after.  
>"You got that right. They're so thick headed." Pit said.<br>"Whoa whoa wait. Say that again." Peach asked.  
>"That again." Pit said.<br>"No. Before that."  
>"You got that right?"<br>"No! What Samus said 6 lines ago!"  
>"...Kiss and make up? Peach, you aren't saying..."<br>"That's the perfect idea!" Peach exclaimed and checked her watch.  
>"It's only 4:15! We've still got time!"<br>Samus blinked. "Yup. Peach has officially lost it."  
>"Think of it Samus! Two buff, sweaty, guys, together, sleeping..."<br>"...That's pretty hot actually."  
>"Girls are sick." Pit said turning away."<br>"So how are we gonna do it?" Samus asked.  
>"Follow me!" Peach said crawling out from under the table.<p>

"...So, you want us to go make Ness and Ike to come take a nap with us, move them to each other's room and trick them into kissing each other." Nana asked.  
>"Yes!" Peach assured.<br>"And this will somehow get them to not hate each other." Zelda added.  
>"That's it!"<br>Zelda blinked. "Yeah. Peach has finally lost it" Zelda remarked.  
>"Zelda, they're two big, strong, guys, together..."<br>"Ahh. Makes sense now."  
>"I'm gonna throw up." Pit said.<br>"Ok. I'll get Ness." Nana announced.  
>"I'll find Ike." Zelda stated.<br>"Great! This one is sure to work."

Ness stepped out of the gym. After taking a shower to get rid of all the food, Ness trained for the mega elimination round later that day. He went through a few cruel brawls, trained on the Sandbag, and ran a mile or two miles on the treadmill. Now he was dead tired and needed some rest. Nana strolled up to him and took his hand.  
>"Ness, I'm tired. Will you nap with me?" she asked.<br>"I dunno Nana. I'm all sweaty and such, heh." he answered.  
>"It's alright. I don't mind. Can we go now?" She tugged on his arm and dragged him down the hallway.<br>"You're a little happy to go to sleep." he remarked.  
>The lied down on the Queen sized bed in Peach's Room, where Ness fell asleep quickly. Nana silently got up and tip-toed out of the room. She gave a thumbs up to Peach, Samus, Jigglypuff and Pit. Marth walked up to them afterwards.<br>"Good afternoon ladies and Pit." He said smiling.  
>"Shhhhh! You'll wake him up and ruin our plan!" Nana scolded.<br>"Oh. Sorry." Marth started to whisper. "What exactly is your plan?"  
>"To get Ness and Ike to give it a rest and kiss and make up." Samus blatantly stated.<br>"...You don't mean this literally do you?"  
>The girls all nodded.<br>"That's... quite disgusting. And that makes no sense whatsoever. Since when has a kiss ever brought back friendship?"  
>"They just wanted to see two guys together." Pit whispered.<br>"They could've asked two people who wouldn't kill each other."  
>Marth turned back to the girls. "And how exactly does this work?"<br>"We get them to go to sleep with their girls, put them in the same bed, and let their instinct take care of the rest." Peach explained.  
>Marth scratched his head. "...I still don't see how this could end up being anything good."<br>"You'll see."

Ike walked inside the building and wiped his face with a towel. He just went on a jog to cool himself down after having that food fight with Ness. On the way to his room, he crashed into Zelda.  
>"Ike! I'm tired. I'm going to take a nap. Coming with?" She asked.<br>Ike paused for a minute.  
>"Are you. Asking me? Now? What happened to all those other times I asked you?"<br>Zelda moved her hands in a sweeping movement to brush aside the manner.  
>"That was then, this is now. Will you come with me? Please?"<br>"...I hope you like the smell of sweat." he said with a sigh.  
>Zelda grabbed his hand and brought Ike to her bed in Peach's room, careful not to let him see Ness sleeping not too far away. As soon as they plopped onto the bed, Ike fell asleep, snoring. Zelda exited to get the rest. Outside the room waiting were the rest of the girls, Pit, Marth, and now Link and Popo who just entered and was still questioning Peach's idea.<br>"How on earth does this begin to make sense?" Popo grumbled.  
>"It's like when you prank two people, and they team up to get back at you." Link said.<br>"It must be a girl thing because I'm not getting it."  
>"I guess... Hey!"<br>Zelda walked up and announced to everyone that they need to go move Ike now. The girls walked first and gripped the bed sheet he was lying on.  
>"1, 2, 3, Lift!" Peach instructed. They tried lifting it, but Ike was too heavy. They called the boys standing around with them to come help. They each grabbed a corner and lifted with them. Eventually, they were able to bring Ike up and roll him onto the bed Ness was on. They slept, facing each other. Peach quickly closed the blinds and cut out all the light to make it as dark as possible. She brought out a camera and hid in the closet. Everyone else hid somewhere where they could see Ness and Ike; waiting for them to wake up and make up.<p>

Ike yawned and looked across at who he thought was Zelda, just waking up as well. He scooted closer and put his arm around Ness' waist. Ness smiled and hugged who he thought was Nana closer. '_She's sweaty too? No wonder she was tired. She probably overworked herself._' He thought. Ike leaned in and put his head close the Ness'. Ness leaned forward and kissed Ike. Ike kissed back. Ike noticed something different in "Zelda's" kiss. '_It's more... aggressive._' he thought.  
>Ness felt that Nana was doing something different. "<em>Why is she being so soft and gentle<em>?" he thought. Ness slipped his tongue through to Ike's lips. He felt Ike smiling. Ike's tongue returned the favor. The both of them explored each other until they ran out of breath. The both of them decided to open their eyes. After a couple blinks for sleep to wear off, they're eyes met and they realized who they were holding. They stared at each other for a good ten seconds.  
>"AAAAAHHHHHH" they both screamed at the top of their lungs. They got up and began rubbing their mouths, spitting at the ground.<br>"Dude! We just kissed!" Ike exclaimed.  
>"I know! I know! Ugh!" Ness grunted. He felt his shirt; it was damp.<br>"Please tell me you weren't sweating too?" Ness asked.  
>"...Yeah why?" Ike felt his shirt, it was damp as well.<br>"Ewwww! We hugged too!" Ness complained.  
>"Aww man! I should've known that wasn't Zelda, she's not the strong type."<br>"We've just been pranked!" Ness threw his hands over his face and lied back down groaning. "Who do you think it could be?"  
>Ike thought a moment. "Probably Captain Falcon! He's getting me back from lunch!"<br>"Good thinking!" Ness said, getting up. "You up for a freestyle brawl Ikey boy?"  
>"You know it! Let's go!" The two of them fled the room in search for Captain Falcon.<br>Peach waited until they were out of earshot to come out from her hiding spot. Everyone else came out as well.  
>"It worked! My plan actually worked!" she exclaimed.<br>"That. Was. Amazing!" Zelda said swooning.  
>"Their reactions were priceless!" Nana giggled.<br>"I still don't see the purpose of that." Popo mumbled.  
>"It was to help them find a common enemy and work together! I think." Link explained.<br>Pit looked a little green. "They could've done it without the hugging and the lot."  
>"Should we check on Falcon? They sure can pack a punch." Marth suggested but nobody was really listening. The girls were trying to get the video CD to play on their TV, Pit was trying to get some fresh air and Link was talking with Popo<br>"Guys! Captain Falcon could be in danger. Sir Ike has a tendency to break limbs and Master Ness is just as bad! They're both also pyromaniacs. This can't end well." Marth said again.  
>Falcon's screams echoed through the halls.<br>"...Did I hear something?" Link asked.  
>"...It's nothing." Marth sighed. He checked his watch. "It's 6:45, We should get ready."<p>

Ike sat on Captain Falcon's back like a horse rider; his hands firmly gripped his head, holding it up. Ness sat in back of him, a PSI Fire at his fingertips.

"Now Falcon, you have ten seconds to admit that you set us up or we'll be playing horsey until the tourney. Ready? Go!" Ike warned.

Captain Falcon, now crying from the many bruises and breaks the pair has given them, pleaded to the two of them his innocence. "Ike, Ness, you gotta believe me! I didn't do anything! I've never cried before and now that I am, you must know that I'm telling the truth!" he whimpered.

"Not so tough anymore, are you? Huh Falcon?" Ness taunted.

Ike tapped his chin playfully. He turned to Ness sitting behind him. "Do you think he's telling the truth Deputy?" he asked.

Ness played along. "Even if he were, I reckon we should catch him anyway for all the stuff he's done before Sheriff."

"Then I guess this horse better get moving!"

"No!" Falcon cried. "Aren't you guys a little old to be playing Sheriff anyways?"

"Giddyap!" Ness cried while burning Falcon's behind. He howled and scrambled around the building. Ike and Ness laughed at his humiliation. Ike looked back at Ness. "Y'know, you're not half bad for a kid." he said.

Ness smirked back. "Don't be insulting."

"I'mma need a partner for the team tournament, you up for it? Granted we will be training rigorously day in day out, and we can't lose, and it'll be-"

"You're acting as though it'll be a challenge." The both of them laughed.

"I'm sorry I've been a hardheaded asshole Ness."

"I'm sorry I've been a condescending jerk."

"Friends?"

"Best."

Ike turned back around and Ness burned Falcon even more. "Faster! We're gonna be late to the elimination round!" Ike said.

When they arrived, they walked in laughing and talking. Peach saw them first.

"You guys are finally friends?" She asked.

"Yup! I don't even know why I hated Ike in the first place!" Ness stated. Link, Marth, Toon Link, and Lucas ran up also.

"Y-you guys are friends?" Lucas asked.

"Again, yes. You should've heard me the first time." Ike groaned.

"I'm sorry..." Lucas whimpered.

"Sir Ike, Master Ness, exactly what happened to the Captain?" Marth asked.

"Him? He's just a little bit, _flared up._" Ness said. He and Ike burst out laughing.

"I can't believe I'd say this but Peach, you're plan worked!" Toon Link said.

Ike stared at Toony. "What?"

"Didn't you get it? Peach's plan was to get the both of you to 'Kiss and make up' We were all in on it!" Link explained. Everyone tried to shut the Links up with sign language that said "No! Quiet" But he was able to finish either way. Ness and Ike twitched with anger. Peach shuffled her feet looking down muttering.

"No matter what shape or form, every Link is an idiot..." She grumbled. Marth recognized Ike's twitch of anger. It's the same twitch he gets when he gets a Smash Ball. Lucas noticed Ness' cold stare, the same stare he gets when he gets really mad and starts going PSI crazy.

"I uh, We uh, have to go set up brackets. Right Lucas?" Marth said nudging Lucas.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah! W-we totally forgot! Heh, Bye!" Lucas grabbed Marth's cape and ran off.

"Oh! I have to um, help Zelda with.. making the food! See ya later guys!" Peach squeaked and fled. Ness and Ike stared at just the Links.

"It seems we have two knew horses Deputy." Ike stated.

"Should we keep them, or rope them?" Ness replied.

"How about we brand them?"

"Good idea Sheriff."

Toon Link backed up a bit. "...We should probably run." he said. Ike and Ness chased the two of them down until the round would begin.

Well that was a good ending wasn't it? Probably the first Ike x Ness fic Evar. heehee. Review please!


End file.
